Kids of the best in the world
by Straightedgekids
Summary: This new nice story is about two kids, that have the privilege to call themselves kids of the best in the world. Yeah they were adopted by best in the world himself. Find out and leave your thoughts who those kids are in reality. To do that, you just need to leave your review. Enjoy it. :) Hope you will like this story.
1. Kids of Best in the World

**KIDS OF THE BEST IN THE WORLD**

**CHAPTER 1**

**NICK AND HELEN MEET THEIR NEW PARENTS**

Nick and Helen were two ordinary siblings. They were like any other siblings in the entire world. They were sometimes arguing with each other, just who is gonna play with their toys and similar stuff. But there was something untypical. They were two children without parents. They were feeling alone all the time. Of course they were playing with other kids, but that did not changed that feeling of empty in their innocent hearts.

Our story of Nick and Helen starts in the orphanage located 50 km from Chicago, Illinois. They were there from the very beginning. Their parents Andrew and Mary were both killed in that big accident in Chicago factory. Twenty people died from a huge explosion in motor oil factory. Nick and Helen were just two years old.

But now they are in orphanage with some other children and their other so called mother Elizabeth Robinson. She was taking good care of them two. But they were not happy at all. They were sad and they wanted somebody, who would give them all love in the world. They needed a loving father and loving mother. That day would finally come.

Nick was seven years old brunette boy with slim figure. He has green- grey eyes and he was really cute. His sister Helen was eight years old and he really always liked her. Not just because she is his only friend and family, but also because she was so nice to him all the time, that they were together.

Helen was very nice little girl with curly long black hair. She had raven hair. And she was also very intelligent. People were amazed, that by the age of five, she could already read and write letters like mediocre adult man or woman. That was the most fascinating thing about her apart from her natural beauty.

Nick always protected her little sister from any sign of danger. When other kids were annoying her, he told them to leave her be and mind their own business. Yeah Nick was pretty rhetorical for his early age.

The day for their release from orphanage has finally come. Their mother nurse Elizabeth called them downstairs, because somebody wanted to take them. When Nick and Helen came downstairs, they were looking at a medium sized, muscular tall guy with a lots of tattoos on his both arms and hands. And next to him was standing beautiful lady with long red hair and what was untypical she had a tattoos on her as well.

"Nick, Helen, these are Mr. Phil Brooks and his wife Mrs. Amy Brooks. Say hello to them kids

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Brooks.

"Hey Nick and Helen, you got some beautiful names. I always wanted to be Nick , but my mother called me Phil anyway, heh.

"You are pretty funny Mr. Brooks, said Nick to him.

"Yeah I am all about the fun, they call me Mr. Funny Man Phil.

"And who are you Mrs.?

"I am Amy Dumas- Brooks, we are both professional wrestlers apart from me, cause now I am the lead singer of my punk rock band.

"That is awesome, said Helen, : I like punk rock music, even I dont look like you, but I really love it, you know?

"So, what do you say Nick and Helen? Do you want us to be your new parents? We will give you all the love that was accidentally stolen from you, we will take good care of you and you will be doing fine.

"I agree, what do you say Helen?

"I totally agree, please Mr. and Mrs. Brooks we want to be your children, please take us home with you.

"Alright so Mrs. Robinson, if you dont mind, we would like to sign those papers and take these two cute kids with us home right now.

"No problem, Mr. and Mrs. Brooks, follow me, you just need to sign some two documents for me and you can go right home, I hope your lawyer discussed this thing with a judge in court.

"Dont worry, its all taken good care of. You wont have any more problems from our side, we asure you of that.

"Ok, so thank you, now you are free to go. Nick and Helen you will be missed by all of us, but we hope that you will find inspiration and loving parents in these kind and nice people, ok?

"Yeah, Mrs. Robinson, thank you for your loving care, we will miss you and we love you, too.

So from this time Nick and Helen were adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Brooks. Amy and Phil were the most loving parents they could ever wish for. When they came home, Amy prepared for all of them some ice cream, because it was hot outside.

From that time on, they were living in a big penthouse in the center of Chicago, their house was huge. It has fifteen bedrooms and five bathrooms. Nick and Helen were like two happy kids living by the side of their loving parents.

Nick one day asked his father Phil, just what is he doing for his daily work and so on

"Well Nick, I am a pro wrestler. That means, that I am used for beatings by other grateful men. But dont worry, we are trained performers, so your daddy wont be going home beaten up, not at all. It is all part of my hard work.

"And what about you mom, why did you left pro wrestling?

"Well, I told you before. I was great diva wrestler in WWE. That is the work, where I used to work before. But I decided to become a lead singer for my punk rock band located in Atlanta, Georgia.

"Are you doing well, asked Helen her mom

"Pretty good Helen, lets just say that I am living nice life but without any drugs, just tell her Phil.

"What does she mean, dad, asked Helen

"She meant that I am a straight edge. Straight edge is a lifestyle without any substances. So it means no drugs, no cigarettes and no alcohol. So you will never, ever see me drunk or something like that, that was never my style.

"I watched wrestling dad before, said Helen,

"Ou yeah, when? asked Phil

"You know, you were on Raw, I thought I saw you there.

"That is pretty possible Helen, I am wrestling there under the ring name CM Punk.

"CM Punk? What does that mean, dad?

"That means that I used to be bad boy, but mostly it is because my love your mother and punk rock music.

"And what about those two letters, dad , what does CM stand for , anyway?

"Well to be honest with you my daughter, it can be anything. But people mostly say, that it means Chicago Made, Chick Magnet or Charles Manson. But I agree with all of my fans over the world.

"You are really popular, dad?

"I am very, very, very popular among people, you are right about that.

Nick asked her mother "How did you met mom?

"Well, it was 2006 and your dad was just starting to wrestle on Smackdown. You know, it is a show that is broadcasted on Syfy every Friday. So he was wrestling there and we met backstage after my match. And he came to me and he asked me out. I could not resist. He was really nice, like always.

"What make you think, that you will ever marry him, mom?

"Well everything, Nick. His raven long black hair. His piercing in a lip. His deep eyes. Everything about him was just exciting.

"Well, that is a nice story, mom, and why did you decided to adopt us two?

"Well, we cannot make our own children, because I cannot do it. So we decided to go find you two sweethearts and we are never gonna regret it.

"No, we will never ever gonna regret it.

So that was a nice introducion to our story. Nick and Helen were ready to settle with their new best in the world parents.

LEAVE A REVIEW FOR US TWO. IF YOU WANNA TAKE GUESS, JUST TRY TO FIGURE OUT JUST WHO ARE THOSE TWO KIDS IN REAL LIFE, IT MIGHT BE EASIER THAN YOU THINK. LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS IN REVIEWS.


	2. Nick and HelenBest In The World

**CHAPTER 2**

**NICK AND HELEN= BEST IN THE WORLD**

The morning has dawned on Brooks house. Lita, the new becomed mother of Nick and Helen just waked up and she looked on her husband Phil. He was set to leave for Monday Night Raw in Boston, Massachusetts.

"Hey, good morning sweetheart, how was your night, well?

"Hey, babe, yeah I slept well. How about you and our kids?

"Well, we slept well too. When are you leaving for Boston today?

"I am leaving in three hours for the airport, will you be cool without me in the meantime?

"What can we do, Phil, but you will come back, will you?

"Of course Amy. Dont you worry about me, just look over our kids, you can watch the show later tonight at USA Network as always. I am going to tell em something, I wanna get off my chest, you know.

So Phil went to bedroom of his two new kids Nick and Helen. Nick was already up, while Helen was sleeping in her beautiful sleep.

"Hey, good morning Nick, did you slept well?

"Hey dad, yes, I slept very well, but Helen is still sleeping, where are you going ?

"You know, I need to leave for Boston in three hours. I just wanted to tell you, that you can watch me with your sister and mother on USA Network on TV. My storyline with Paul Heyman and Brock Lesnar continues.

"I hope that he wont hurt you, dad.

"Dont worry, it is just storyline, nobody will be hurt, not even me, just tell your sister I love her and I will be back next day in the morning, ok?

"Ok, dad look for yourself, I love you with all my heart.

"I love you too Nick, you wanna breakfast already?

"That would be great, I want eggs like you have them every morning.

"Heh, okay my little warrior, you want me to buy you and your sister anything in Boston?

"I want that PS3 you promised me, dad. I just wanna pre-order WWE 2K14, because there are gonna be the biggest legends of wrestling, you know?

"Dont worry about that, my son. I preordered it yesterday. They gave me it for free. When I told them, that you are my son, they couldnt believe me at first, but they realized I am actually telling the truth.

"That is great, I cannot wait for tonight and your big performance, are you gonna wear that jacket with a hood over your head?

"Well, if you want to, I will wear it.

"Please, dad , wear it for me, and say hello to my favourite wrestlers Triple H and Daniel Bryan.

"Of course, I will tell them your greetings, alright.

"So lets eat, dad.

"yeah, lets go son.

Brooks family enjoyed very nice breakfast. Helen already woke up. She was playing with her little brother all night, they were wrestling, you know kids wrestling, since they wanted the trampoline to compete for their own championship and put those videos on youtube, like Mick Foleys son. Phil wasnt hessitating at all, he wanted to show them everything he was taught by Regal, Finlay, and guys from Domain Wrestling School where he and his best buddy Colt Cabana went together. Colt was their mutual friend, and Nick with Helen adored him liked their dad (well almost, heh).

After Phil went to Boston, their mom red them some fairytales, but they just wanted to talk about her wrestling career.

"Well, my biggest feud and also longest was against Trish Stratus. That girl had it all. You know, now she is my good friend. We really enjoyed those matches together. She had tremendous talent as much as me, and you know, we battled some great and long matches as well.

"That is great mom, we saw your matches, why dont we see them right now? Please, mom, can we?

"No problem, Helen, your mom will be proud to watch me wrestle. Since I am the lead singer of my own punk rock band, yeah, you can watch it whenever you want along with me, as well.

Later that day, they were looking forward for Raw. Their dad was set for action, one on one against Curtis Axel, client of Paul Heyman. Their dad admired Heyman for his support for him, but he disliked him over the time. He stabbed him in the back at Money in The Bank, so he had only bad feelings for him.

Kids were watching his performance with opened mouths. They never saw such a great wrestler in their entire lives. Sure they saw Triple H, Randy Orton and John Cena, but their dad had it all. Tons of charisma, popularity among all of his fans, his moveset was great, he had the best talent on the microphone, the true and only best in the world.

"That was great show, mom. What do you think about dad? I mean his performance there tonight?

"Well, Helen, he was great. I mean, they hurt him pretty bad, but he managed to get back onto his feet.

"But when we are going to Live Event or even live show, mom?

"I dont know, I will have to discuss this topic with your father, first. If he will agree, there is no problem with me, at all. Cause people would love to see me there with you, as well, dont you think?

"Yeah, of course, they would, mom. You are the greatest female wrestler in the wrestling, we saw many others, but you are truly the best, like our father.

"Thank you, you are so kind, and I love you Nick and you Helen, what we would do without you, I never know.

"You wont lose us, mom. We will look after you. You know, when you will get old.

"I am old right now, she laughed, dont you think about it.

"We were just joking, mom, you know you will never get old enough, you look very good.

"Oh, thank you, I knew you would say that to me.

After this nice little conversation, they went to sleep. Life was looking very nice for Brooks family. Phil spent his night in the Boston with his mates from the locker room. He shared room with Kofi Kingston, his roadie. And also best friend, since they were tag team champions a few years ago. Then  
Phil had long black hair, he was wearing earrings and he was looking very good, as he always was. Nick and Helen loved their parents, and it wouldnt change anything in the whole world.


End file.
